


Никто не помнит

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Нью-Йорк, 21-й век. Среди миллионов жителей мегаполиса есть шесть человек, которые, по идее, никак не могли там оказаться… Но ведь оказались.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone





	Никто не помнит

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Никто не помнит  
Автор: Б.Е.С.  
Персонажи: Маргарит/Рокстон, Вероника/Мелоун, Финн, Челленджер, Саммерли.  
Жанр: джен, элементы гета  
Рейтинг: G  
Размер: мини  
Статус: завершён  
Описание: Нью-Йорк, 21-й век. Среди миллионов жителей мегаполиса есть шесть человек, которые, по идее, никак не могли там оказаться… Но ведь оказались.   
Примечание: Написано на летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2019 года.

Это здание в одном из центральных районов Нью-Йорка построили двадцать лет назад, и тогда предполагалось, что оно будет вмещать в себя клинику и ничего больше. Но время шло, клинику разделили на несколько профильных учреждений и на две трети "расселили". Большинство освободившихся помещений превратились в офисы да кабинеты частной практики самого широкого спектра (от стоматологии и сферы недвижимости до курсов вязания и торговли оккультными товарами). Вишенкой на разномастном торте стала пристроенная к западному крылу пожарная часть, со всеми полагающимися атрибутами - машинами, прочей техникой и, собственно, пожарными.  
Однако несколько оставшихся клинических отделений функционировали активно и добросовестно. В одном из них лежала необычная пациентка. Никто не помнил, как и когда она здесь оказалась, знали лишь, что её зовут Ванесса Ламберт, что она, по непонятным причинам, в глубокой коме, и что счета за её пребывание регулярно оплачиваются неким странным, но более чем щедрым образом. Пока она тут находилась, у неё не было ни единого посетителя. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Поначалу-то день был самый обыкновенный. Например, Мэдисон Кэрри, помощник в риелторской конторе, доделывала презентационный макет, осознавая, что лавры опять присвоит себе Наоми Никсон. Наоми была более удачливой и, что важнее, более хваткой и бесстыжей коллегой Мэдисон, всегда ухитрялась получать награду за чужие труды так естественно, словно это выходило само собой, без её желания и даже ведома.  
Джеймс Чендлер, попавший под сокращение университетский профессор, вновь принёс выполненные им курсовые работы в агентство, оказывающее "интеллектуальные услуги" студентам. Проще говоря, здесь за студентов делали их задания, на весьма возмездной основе.  
Нейт Митчелл, медбрат, только что помог устроиться в палате одному новому пациенту и тут же отправился принимать второго, а потом ему нужно будет сделать пару уколов третьему.  
Джейсон Рассел, капитан пожарного расчета, проверял готовность снаряжения и с немалым удовлетворением отмечал, что всё в идеальном порядке. Сейчас - тишина и покой, но в любой момент где-то может возникнуть пожар, и его команду призовут на помощь. Призовут на помощь. Иногда Джейсон удивлялся, откуда у него склонность к аристократически-высокопарным выражениям.  
Фэйт Эрроу, курьер пиццерии, только что подъехала к пожарной части на своём верном велосипеде, с башенкой из тонких квадратных коробок, закреплённой на специально модернизированном багажнике.

_ _ _

Около полудня к регистратуре подошёл пожилой мужчина, в классическом костюме и даже при шляпе; в очках и с белоснежной бородкой. Он вежливо осведомился, в какой палате лежит Ванесса Ламберт, и сказал, что хочет навестить её.

\- Вы родственник?

\- Друг семьи.

\- Ваше имя? – Медсестра достала книгу учёта посетителей.

\- Артур Саммерли.

_ _ _

\- Надо же, - Нейт глядел на Саммерли с удивлением и добродушным облегчением. – Мы думали, у неё никого нет. – Он перевёл взгляд на Ванессу.

Подключённая сразу к нескольким аппаратам, она, как обычно, не шевелилась. Лицо у неё было бледное и до жути безмятежное.

Саммерли улыбнулся.

\- Есть. Её отец, к сожалению, умер, но у неё есть мать. Есть друзья – настоящая семья, ближе любых кровных родственников. И у неё есть любимый человек, - Саммерли как-то лукаво улыбнулся, - хотя тот пока не в курсе, что он любимый.

Нейт моргнул. Что-то смутное пролетело мимо его разума, будто птица, едва не задевшая крылом. Схватить эту птицу он не успел. Прогнав странное ощущение, Нейт тоже улыбнулся.

\- Я рад узнать, что она не одна. Иногда, если есть время, я захожу к ней просто так – обронить несколько фраз, чтоб она не была в сплошной тишине.

\- Это делает Вам честь.

Улыбка Нейта стала застенчивой.

\- Оставлю вас наедине, - пробормотал он.

Когда дверь за Нейтом закрылась, Саммерли подтащил стул к изголовью кровати, присел, склонился над белокурой девушкой и поцеловал её в лоб.

\- Наконец-то мы Вас нашли, дитя моё, - тепло произнёс он и, выпрямившись, бережно погладил пациентку по макушке. – То, что сделали Вы, никому не удавалось сотни лет, Авалон стоит на ушах. – Он не пытался быть строгим, а если б и попробовал, у него бы не получилось. – Вы спасли друзей. Вы правильно поступили. Но пора закончить начатое. – Он достал из кармана медальон Триона и вложил в руку девушки. – Пора просыпаться, Вероника.

_ _ _

Джейсону Расселу нравилась пицца, но курьер, доставляющий пиццу, нравится ему ещё больше, причём не в романтическом смысле. В присутствии Фэйт у него непонятно почему возникало ощущение, будто он видится с кем-то близким, почти родным. А может, и не почти. Словно в гости заскочила любимая племянница или младшая сестрёнка. Что довольно странно, поскольку ни племянниц, ни сестёр у Джейсона не было.

Интересно, удивился бы он, узнав, что и Фэйт испытывает к нему нечто подобное? Когда ей передавали заказ от этой пожарной части, она радовалась и надеялась, что сегодня смена Джейсона и он сам выйдет за пиццей. При нём её охватывало чувство спокойствия, нужности и не-одиночества. Она словно навещала старшего брата...

Увидев Джейсона, стоящего подле массивных металлических дверей части, Фэйт, без того всегда улыбчивая, радостно засмеялась и помахала ему рукой.

\- Лучше держи руль обеими руками, - посоветовал Джейсон, но он тоже искренне рад был её видеть. - Привет велогонщикам, - добавил он, когда она остановила велосипед рядом с ним, опустив одну ногу на асфальт. - А ты быстрая — мы сделали заказ совсем недавно.

\- Не зря же моя фамилия Эрроу*, - с напускной гордостью заявила Фэйт, затем обернулась к багажнику, открепила четыре коробки и протянула их Джейсону. - Ваш заказ, сэр.

[*Эрроу (англ. «Arrow») - стрела; прим. авт.]

Джейсон выдал весьма изящный, прямо дворянский поклон.

\- Благодарю Вас, миледи.

И оба они рассмеялись.

_ _ _

Мэдисон сдула с макета несуществующие пылинки и удовлетворённо оглядела результат своих трудов. Макет получился отличным, это будет прекрасное дополнение к презентации. Пусть клиенты увидят не только картинку, но и объёмный вариант потенциальной покупки. Нечасто в их агентство обращается корпорация, собирающаяся купить целый многоквартирный дом, пусть пока недостроенный. На самом деле, это редчайшая удача, клиентов нельзя упустить.

Осторожно взяв макет, Мэдисон понесла его в кабинет мистера Харрисона, где через десять минут должны были начаться переговоры. Не успела она миновать и половину пути, как дорогу ей перегородила невесть откуда взявшаяся Наоми Никсон.

\- Давай я отнесу, - проворковала она.

\- Я сама могу, - возразила Мэдисон, заранее понимая, что обречена на поражение. Наоми всегда добивается того, что ей нужно. Вернее, не добивается, а получает без боя, фирменными скользкими методами, сохраняя милейшее выражение на своём холёном, наверняка уже побывавшем под ножом пластического хирурга личике.

\- Не стоит, Харрисон всё равно просил меня зайти.

Ну конечно. Она принесёт ему макет и даст понять, что сама над ним работала, но напрямую не скажет. Не солжёт, но создаст ложное впечатление; если получится — припишет себе заслуги Мэдисон, если не получится — её не в чем будет обвинить.

\- Хорошо, - привычно сдалась Мэдисон.

Чего Мэдисон не понимала, так это почему все, в том числе она сама, позволяют Наоми так ими пользоваться.

Нет, серьёзно, почему? Почему она позволяет какой-то второсортной интриганке портить ей жизнь? Почему раньше позволяла?..

Внезапно она поняла, что не знает ответа. И Наоми вдруг показалась мелкой и никчёмной, не достойной даже беспокойства, не то что неприязни, а уж тем более зависти. В висках застучало, сердце заколотилось. Мэдисон подумала о том, как она живёт, и в голову, будто молния, ударила мысль - «Это не я». Потом её окутала уверенность в себе. «Вот это я».

\- Хотя, нет, - Мэдисон отошла на полшага в сторону, - всё-таки я отнесу сама.

\- Я тоже работала над этим проектом, - заявила Наоми, сложила руки и также шагнула в сторону, опять стоя у неё на пути.

«Неужели?» - чуть было не просила Мэдисон, но она знала, что Наоми непременно припомнит, как подкинула ей пару идей (далеко не главных, а мелких и очевидных, Мэдисон и без Наоми использовала бы их). Придётся с ней спорить, что-то доказывать. Как будто больше нечем заняться.

\- Кэти, - окликнула она молоденькую коллегу, проходившую мимо. Когда та остановилась, предала ей макет со словами: - Подержи, пожалуйста.

Едва Кэти взяла макет, Мэдисон резко развернулась к Наоми и нанесла ей удар по лицу. Не какую-нибудь там хилую пощёчину, а настоящий, хорошо поставленный удар. Наоми даже пикнуть не успела — на пол она упала молча.

Остальные сотрудники, дружно вздрогнув, не менее дружно онемели.

А Мэдисон преспокойно взяла макет у оторопевшей Кэти, не забыв сказать спасибо.

Но в следующее же мгновение она спросила у себя: зачем ей этот макет? Зачем ей эта презентация, эта работа? Что она вообще здесь делает? Как здесь оказалась? Где Джон и остальные?

\- Чёрт подери, - выругалась Маргарит, опять вручая макет Кэти, - что происходит? - Перед мысленным взором проплыли физиономии друидов-фанатиков, каменный потолок пещеры, блеск на острие ритуального кинжала. - Рокстон, где же ты?!

_ _ _

Рокстон совершенно непонимающим взглядом посмотрел сначала на коробки с пиццей, которые сам же держал, затем на Финн, только что их ему передавшую. У Финн вид тоже был не самый осмысленный.

\- Рокстон? – Она растерянно моргнула и выразила их общую мысль: - Что за ерунда тут творится?

\- Сам не понимаю. - Джон решительно поставил коробки на скамейку у стены – сейчас явно есть дела поважнее еды.

\- Где мы? – Финн моргнула снова. – Кто мы? Почему мы?..

Очень хорошие вопросы, подумал Рокстон, несколько секунд назад твёрдо знавший, что он Джейсон Рассел, капитан пожарного расчета. А теперь Джон понимал, что эта биография – лишь фикция, и она внезапно, всего за мгновение, стала такой поразительно далёкой, что ему показалось, будто он её уже забыл.

В основном корпусе здания истошно завыла пожарная сигнализация, а спустя несколько мгновений по пожарной станции разнёсся сигнал тревоги.

_ _ _

Маргарит быстро сообразила, что остальным почему-то видятся дым и огонь, но сама она твёрдо знала – ничего этого здесь нет, есть только золотистый свет, очень яркий, но не опасный. Она шла вдоль стены, прижимаясь к оной, чтоб не сбили с ног люди, несущиеся в сторону ближайшего выхода. Сама Маргарит, будто в полудрёме, брела в другую сторону, она не знала зачем, но её тянуло туда.

Из-за поворота внезапно показался Челленджер, рассеянно потирающий лоб. Ещё бы, минут десять назад профессора волновала спорно решённая задача, а сейчас он рьяно радовался, что его черепная коробка цела и невредима.

\- Маргарит!

\- Джордж!

\- Челленджер! – Это подала голос Финн, подоспевшая на пару с Рокстоном.

Рокстон не стал восклицать: «Маргарит!», зато моментально оказался рядом с ней, быстро провёл ладонями по её щекам, по рукам от плеч до запястий и спросил:

\- Вы в порядке?

\- Могло быть гораздо хуже, - выдохнула она с лёгкой смешинкой, маскирующей облегчение и послевкусие былого ужаса. – А Вы?..

\- Жив и здоров.

\- Не понимаю, что случилось. Я была в пещере…

\- А я мчался на испанцев, прихватив палку…

\- Мне собирались вскрыть череп…

\- На меня ехала машина работорговцев…

\- А я шёл по джунглям, и вдруг всё померкло – стало сначала золотистым, потом беспросветно-чёрным… - пробормотал Нэд, совсем недавно искренне считавший себя медбратом Нейтом Митчеллом, а теперь: а) удивляющийся, откуда у него взялись профессиональные медицинские познания; б) радующийся, что он не угробил никого из пациентов. Пациентов…

\- Вероника! – Нэд резко развернулся в сторону палаты Ванессы Ламберт. Никакая там не Ванесса Ламберт, там Вероника, лежит бог знает сколько и не может проснуться…

\- Всё хорошо, я здесь, - раздался слабый, но удивительно отчётливый в нарастающем гуле голос.

Пятеро разом обернулись назад и увидели Веронику. Она стояла посреди коридора, босая, в больничной распашонке, с распущенными и растрёпанными волосами. У неё был вид человека, ещё не очувствовавшегося после долгого сна. Рядом с нею, радостно глядя на всех присутствующих, сиял тёплой улыбкой Саммерли.

\- Что происходит? – Маргарит пришлось кричать, потому что шум сомкнулся вокруг них сплошной гудящей стеной.

Но негромкий голос Вероники вновь прозвучал поразительно ясно:

\- Я объясню, когда будем дома. Нам надо как можно скорее вернуться.

Гул взвился до максимума, сияние стало настолько ярким, что ничего уже нельзя было разглядеть. А когда шум затих и свет схлынул, друзья обнаружили себя стоящими во дворе дома-на-дереве. На всех была одежда, которую они носили на плато.

_ _ _

\- Ещё раз, для тех, кто не особо догоняет, - попросила Финн, сидя на одном из ящиков, перенесённых сюда до Шторма при подготовке к отбытию, которое, очевидно, снова отменилось. – Вероника как-то запихнула нас в будущее, да ещё к каждому прилепила фальшивое прошлое и поддельные воспоминания?

\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Саммерли. – Не просто, как Вы изволили выразиться, запихнула – она вплела вас и себя в ткань будущего.

\- Я не помню как, - добавила Вероника, потирая висок кончиками пальцев. - Зато помню, что очень боялась за всех вас и решила: сделаю что угодно, чтобы вас спасти.

\- Вам это удалось, - Челленджер по-отечески приобнял её. – Не понимаю лишь, откуда у нас взялись ложные воспоминания и, главное, ложные жизни.

\- Это что-то вроде автоматического заполнения пробелов, - объяснил Саммерли. – В Авалоне слышали об этом, но никто не помнит, когда подобное последний раз случалось в реальности. На такое способна только исключительно сильная Хранительница.

\- Сейчас я не чувствую себя сильной, - устало ухмыльнулась Вероника. – Хочется рухнуть в постель и проспать неделю-другую.

\- Вы спали много месяцев, неужели Вам не хватило? – улыбнулся Нэд и тут же нахмурился. – Или всё было не так долго, как мы считали?

\- Я не знаю, честно, - промолвила Вероника.

Челленджер отступил, как бы невзначай освобождая место Мелоуну. Тот воспользовался этим молчаливым предложением, а Вероника мудро сделала вид, будто ничего не заметила и вообще так оно и должно быть.

\- Получается, в новом будущем не было войны, - задумчиво сказала Финн.

\- Или, как минимум, не будет, если мы сделаем всё правильно и остановим Зота, - добавил Рокстон.

\- Кто такой Зот? – спросил Нэд. Он вздрогнул, когда Вероника взяла его за руку, однако не возразил.

\- Долгая история, - усмехнулась Маргарит, которую Рокстон целомудренно, но очень нежно обнимал со спины. Напряжение потихоньку отпускало её, впрочем, до умиротворения было ещё далеко. – Лучше объясните мне, почему мы не могли остаться в цивилизованном благополучии двадцать первого века? Ну хотя бы почему нас не спросили, не хотим ли мы там остаться?

\- Потому что вы при всём желании не смогли бы этого сделать, - сказал Саммерли мягко. – Вас удерживала там сила и воля Вероники, на это уходило столько энергии, что Вероника впала в беспамятство. Это не могло продолжаться вечно.

\- И не продолжилось, - подытожила Финн, хлопнула себя по коленкам и встала. – Не знаю, кто как, а лично я умираю с голоду. Как думаете, Временной Шторм сметает всё подряд, или продукты дома всё-таки могли уцелеть?

_Конец_

_(26 июля – 6 августа 2019 г.)_


End file.
